


Misunderstanding

by Imprompttu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Let's Play With Each Other's Feelings Shall We, M/M, New York City
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprompttu/pseuds/Imprompttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac uśmiechnął się promiennie.</p><p>– Och, daj spokój! Dobrze wiemy, że się umawiacie. Nie musicie wciąż chować tego w sekrecie, co było swoją drogą niezwykle nieuprzejme, bo jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi, powinniście byli sami nam powiedzieć.</p><p>Grantaire rozdziawił własne usta i chciał powiedzieć coś mądrego.</p><p>Niestety chcieć, a móc stanowiło w tamtym wypadku ogromną różnicę.</p><p>– Ja... My wcale, źle zrozumieliście. Enjolras i ja... My nigdy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Słońce zachodziło już leniwie na horyzoncie, a przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Grantaire, ponieważ nie mógł tego do końca dostrzec przez wysokie, kolorowe budynki metropolii, jaką niezaprzeczalnie stanowił Nowy Jork, kiedy Courfeyrac zarządził, że powinni oglądnąć film i zamówić jakieś śmieciowe jedzenie przez telefon.

On, Grantaire, Enjolras i Jehan zdecydowali się na wycieczkę właśnie do serca Ameryki. Był środek sierpnia, a każdy student cieszył się wolnością, więc czemu oni nie mieliby zrobić tego samego? Wynajęli małe mieszkanko na przedmieściach Manhattanu i kupili wielką, szczegółową mapę miasta, chociaż wciąż żaden z nich nie mógł się do końca odnaleźć wśród milionów atrakcji i jeszcze większej ilości ludzi, turystów, czy też mieszkańców, spieszących się do pracy.

Jeżeli chcieli odnaleźć jakąś konkretną figurę na ich liście rzeczy, które absolutnie _musieli_ zobaczyć, korzystali z internetu. Ewentualnie dzwonili do Combeffere'a, który wiedział wszystko na wszelkie tematy, więc również potrafił odnaleźć się w mieście, a nawet kraju, cholera, kontynencie, których nigdy nie widział na własne oczy.

Umiał również ich pokierować prosto do Central Parku, co w sumie nie było zadaniem wygórowanej trudności, ale kiedy opisał dokładnie, gdzie powinni znaleźć fontannę i pomnik jakiegoś sławnego literata... Cóż, _nikt nie pytał_. Grantaire jedynie stwierdził, że było to podejrzane i poważnie oskarżył chłopaka o posiadanie jakichś nadnaturalnych zdolności, które zrobiłyby z niego superbohatera wszech czasów, a wszyscy się zaśmiali, po czym odłożyli słuchawkę i Jehan tylko napomknął o tym, że zastanawia się, czy nie były tam gdzieś porozstawiane kamery lub inne tego typu przedmioty.

Ale wciąż, żaden z nich dobrze nie orientował się w żadnej dzielnicy ogromnego miasta.

Dla Grantaire'a było to jak spełnienie marzeń. Chłopak całe swoje życie spędził w obrębie ojczyzny i naprawdę czasami mógł przyznać, że nie była ona najgorszym miejscem do wychowania się i dalszego egzystowania. Mógł też przywyknąć do tego, jak ludzie we Francji byli pretensjonalni w każdym calu. Oczywiście, wciąż by go to irytowało niezmiernie, ale być może przemógłby się do zignorowania takiego zachowania na dłuższą metę (z czasem byłoby prościej, a przynajmniej powinno, prawda?). Ale Grantaire wciąż ponad wszystko chciał zwiedzać świat. Przeżyć przygody u boku swoich przyjaciół, odwiedzać znane miejsca i przekonywać się, czy stanowiły one tak niezapomniane miejsce jak mówiły opowieści. Pragnął dowiedzieć się, że zdjęcia nie oddawały piękna prawdziwych krajobrazów. Chciał tego wszystkiego i właściwie... Nie wiedział, czemu w pierwszej kolejności wybrał akurat Nowy Jork.

Chociaż właściwie, odpowiedź była prosta. Courfeyrac mówił o wycieczce do tego miasta od co najmniej połowy roku. Nakręcił się na pomysł lotu samolotem i dostania darmowych przekąsek, wynajęcia mieszkania, zwiedzania, rozmawiania z zupełnie innymi ludźmi oraz poznania ich mentalności. Jehan został w ten pomysł wciągnięty automatycznie, bez większego pytania o własne zdanie, czy też plany, ale był to akt z grubsza oczywisty. Tam, gdzie pojawiał się Courf, znajdował się również Jean. Nikt nigdy tego nie kwestionował, a i porządek właśnie taki panował już od paru długich lat.

Grantaire w gruncie rzeczy zawsze myślał, że byli uroczą parą. Jehan wciąż rumienił się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś rzucał podobną uwagę i najczęściej był to nikt inny, a Courfeyrac, którego sposób bycia wręcz wpędzał partnera w zakłopotanie większość czasu, przynajmniej w towarzystwie, chociaż równocześnie widać było, jak bardzo oboje się kochali, kiedy posyłali sobie długie spojrzenia i trzymali się za ręce.

R wycieczce nie mógł odmówić, taki już miał charakter. Możliwość wyjechania zagranicę z przyjaciółmi po prostu przedstawiała się zbyt kusząco.

Pozostawała tylko jedna kwestia – czemu wyruszył z nimi Enjolras?

Żaden z pozostałych tego tematu nie poruszył, a blondyn zwyczajnie pojawił się jednego dnia na spotkaniu ich grupy wyjątkowo spóźniony i powiedział, że musiał odebrać swój nowy paszport. Jehan zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale Courf jedynie rozpromienił się, kiedy omawiali szczegóły dalszego podróżowania.

Grantaire nie wiedział, co na ten temat myśleć.

Ale z drugiej strony, ostatnimi czasami Grantaire często nie wiedział, co myśleć o żadnej sytuacji, w którą zamieszany był jego Apollo.

Na początku ich znajomości, chłopcy wyznaczyli sobie specyficzną monotonię, a wręcz symbiozę. Zawsze sprzeczali się z powodu niejakich odmienności we własnych poglądach. Czasami były to sprawy błahe, innym razem bardziej poważne i podczas pierwszych miesięcy potrafili niesamowicie działać sobie na nerwy.

Ale nagle... Coś się zmieniło.

Właściwie nie była to jakaś rażąca, wyjątkowo rzucająca się w oczy zmiana, jednak dla każdego wprawnego obserwatora byłaby ona zauważalna. Grantaire i Enjolras wciąż się kłócili z taką samą pasją, broniąc własnych przekonań, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęli siadać bliżej siebie po zakończonych wymianach argumentów.

Ich ramiona się dotykały subtelnie, a oni sami potrafili trwać tak przez czas bliżej nieokreślony. Czasami jeden wymruczał pod nosem ciche przeprosiny, jak gdyby bojąc się, że wypowiedzenie ich dostatecznie głośno pozbawi go własnej godności, a jednocześnie nie chcąc kontynuować bezsensownego zalegania w niezgodzie. Nieraz Enjolras układał przemówienia i pisał prace studenckie, a Grantaire znajdował sobie miejsce na kanapie tuż obok z dobrą książką, okazjonalnie nawet czytając ją na głos, jeżeli blondyn chciał zrobić sobie przerwę w pracy.

Kiedy Enjolras musiał siedzieć do później nocy nad jednym tekstem, ponieważ zawsze był perfekcjonistą i nic, co wyszło spod jego pióra, nie mogło mieć w sobie żadnego błędu, Grantaire odwiedzał jego mieszkanie o nieludzkich porach, przynosił wielkie ilości kofeiny i obserwował, jak chłopak pracował, znad ekranu własnego telefonu.

Zazwyczaj w takie wieczory Grantaire zasypiał na fotelu w okolicach godziny drugiej w nocy, a Enjolras nie mógł się nadziwić, jak brunet spokojnie wyglądał, kiedy znajdował się w objęciach Morfeusza. Enjolras _oczywiście nie wpatrywał się_ w swojego gościa. Czasami jego spojrzenie mogło zsunąć się na niesforne, ciemne loki i unoszącą się równomiernie klatkę piersiową. Tylko czasami.

Enjolras w takich momentach sięgał do szafy i wyjmował dodatkowy koc, aby przykryć przyjaciela, po czym sam udawał się na spoczynek, a kiedy Grantaire budził się rano... Czuł się naprawdę miło, co było zdecydowanie nieoczekiwanym obrotem sytuacji.

Blondyn oczywiście jeszcze spał, więc Grantaire cicho wstawał z fotela i robił smaczne śniadania z czegokolwiek, co znalazł w lodówce, a w gotowaniu był akurat naprawdę dobry. Przygotowywał Enjolrasowi jajka na siedem różnych sposobów, wydziwiał i dodawał wszelkie, możliwe przyprawy, także sam posiłek okazywał się niesamowicie smaczny.

Enjolras budził się do zapachu świeżo zaparzonej kawy i jedzenia, które stało już na kuchennym blacie. Jeżeli akurat Grantaire spieszył się tamtego poranka, zostawiał liścik z przeprosinami za to, że musiał wyjść wcześniej i życzył powodzenia Enjolrasowi w tym, nad czymkolwiek chłopak pracował. Jeżeli jednak żadna czynność ich nie poganiała, zawsze spędzali razem przynajmniej pół godziny przy wyśmienitym śniadaniu i przyjemnych, niefrasobliwych pogawędkach.

Także, Grantaire był zadowolony, kiedy Enjolras niemal wprosił się na wycieczkę, chociaż rzecz jasna wszyscy niesamowicie cieszyli się z jego obecności. Chłopak wiedział, że mógł teraz nazwać lidera ich małej, społeczno-politycznej grupy swoim dobrym przyjacielem i naprawdę był mu za to wdzięczny.

_Jak cholera._

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak Enjolras przyniósł mu gorącą zupę ( _pieprzony rosół_ ), kiedy rozłożyło go przebrzydłe choróbsko. Tamtego dnia razem oglądali filmy i grali w gry planszowe, aż Grantaire wreszcie zasnął z wyczerpania, a jego towarzysz rozłożył się na niewygodnej kanapie, jednak ani razu nie powiedział złego słowa.

Z drugiej strony to Grantaire zaoferował, że zaopiekuje się ukochanym kotem Enjolrasa, kiedy ten miał zamiar odwiedzić rodziców, którzy mieszkali pod Paryżem, na kilka dni i to wcale nie byłoby nic szczególnego, gdyby nie to, że brunet był na sierść czworonogów wściekle uczulony.

Ich relacja była przyjemna i naprawdę, Grantaire nigdy nie narzekał na pozytywną zmianę ich stosunków.

Po prostu nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że nie rozumiał.

Zdecydował się być wzorowym przyjacielem i poczekać na to, aż sytuacja rozjaśni się z czasem. Nigdy faktycznie nie spodziewał się, że prawda mogła być aż tak niedorzeczna.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Courfeyrac chciał obejrzeć _romans_.

Jehan w tym czasie tłumaczył mężczyźnie po drugiej stronie telefonu, z jakimi składnikami chcą pizzę za pomocą idealnego angielskiego i kto by pomyślał, że te lekcje w szkole średniej faktycznie okazały się przydatne.

Enjolras przewrócił oczami, kiedy usłyszał propozycję Courfa.

– Nie mógłbyś naprawdę wybrać czegoś o jakichkolwiek wartościach? Paplanina o uczuciach i seksie to nie najciekawszy sposób na spędzenie piątkowego wieczoru.

– Ale miłość jest wszędzie! – wykrzyknął Courfeyrac wesoło. – Nie zachowuj się tak, jakby ciebie też w jakiś sposób nie dotknęła. Ja się tego nie wstydzę, widzisz?

W momencie, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa, wstał z kanapy i podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Bez ostrzeżenia wplótł jedną rękę w długie, rude włosy i przyciągnął drobnego chłopaka do namiętnego pocałunku. Jehan przez ten gest zarumienił się szaleńczo i resztkami sił musiał sobie przypomnieć, że przed chwilą składał zamówienie, a zniecierpliwiony głos pracownika przypadkowej pizzerii wciąż znajdował się w słuchawce.

– S–słucham? – powiedział w końcu powoli, mrugając parokrotnie, kiedy Courf oderwał się od niego z niesamowicie szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. – T–tak, oczywiście. Świetnie. Do pół godziny. Cudownie. Naprawdę. Do zobaczenia.

Jehan rozłączył się i posłał jedno z _tych spojrzeń_ Courfowi, które miały nieco niedokładny przekaz dla Grantaire'a. Brunet nie był pewien, czy chłopak chciał w tamtym momencie zacząć na Courfeyraca krzyczeć, czy raczej zamierzał uprawiać z nim seks w najbliższych, możliwych okolicznościach. Jednak było też w tym trochę tej zwyczajowej delikatności, której Jehan miał aż zanadto.

Grantaire musiał przypomnieć sobie, czego dotyczyła wcześniejsza rozmowa.

– Myślę, że w tym przypadku zgadzam się z Enjolrasem – stwierdził w końcu i uśmiechnął się w stronę blondyna, a jego mimika twarzy krzyczała „tak, to się w końcu zdarzyło, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, czujesz dumę?”. – Romanse są denne. Ludzie kręcą je, aby damska część widowni mogła wypłakiwać własne oczy w kinach i zastanawiać się, kiedy ich to spotka. Nic specjalnego.

Courfeyrac jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Jehan też tak czasami robi. Na pewno to pierwsze. Wielka miłość już go spotkała – stwierdził po prostu i pocałował chłopaka jeszcze raz, tym razem niewinnie, w policzek. Grantaire nie wiedział, czy było to możliwe, ale Jehan zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

– Co nie znaczy, że film będzie ciekawy – odpowiedział Enjolras i westchnął z niejakim rozbawieniem.

Grantaire przytaknął i zajął się przeglądaniem płyt DVD, które kupili ostatnio lub zdecydowali się wziąć jeszcze z Paryża. Brunet nie mógł się nadziwić, jakie tytuły znalazł wśród różnorakich opakowań. Połowa stanowiła wyciskacze łez, następna część głupawe komedie, a jeszcze jakaś filmy akcji i z tych trzech, ostatnia kategoria przedstawiała się najbardziej interesująco, ponieważ te filmy Grantaire faktycznie lubił, ale Courf wciąż nie dawał zbić się z pantałyku.

– Jesteście beznadziejni w wyrażaniu własnych uczuć.

Enjolras przewrócił oczami.

– Być może nie wszyscy lubią się z własnymi uczuciami afiszować.

Na to Grantaire niemal parsknął śmiechem.

– Mówi romantyk, który najwspanialszą i najsilniejszą miłością darzy własną ojczyznę oraz nigdy nie marnuję okazji, aby się tym pochwalić.

Kiedy Enjolras zmarszczył brwi z wyraźnym zdziwieniem, jeżeli nie nawet zmieszaniem, Courf wydał z siebie rozczulony dźwięk, a Jehan zachichotał porozumiewawczo w kierunku własnego partnera, co było przynajmniej niespodziewane. Grantaire przypuszczał, że jego przyjaciele zaczną się po prostu śmiać z żartobliwej uwagi.

– R jest zazdrosny – wypalił Courdeyrac.

– Co? – udało się Grantairowi wypowiedzieć, nie krztusząc się jednocześnie poprzez niedorzeczność sentencji.

– To urocze. Nie sądzisz, Jehan?

– Sądzę – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

– Enjolras zdecydowanie więcej czasu powinien przeznaczać swojemu chłopakowi, niż wymyślaniu tych fantazyjnych przemówień.

Grantaire wybałuszył lekko oczy i poczekał chwilę na jakieś zaprzeczenie ze strony Enjolrasa, chociaż sam nie potrafił skrzyżować z nim własnego spojrzenia, ponieważ sytuacja okazała się co najmniej żenująca. Jak oni w ogóle mogli przypuszczać, że blondyna z nim łączyło coś takiego? Przez chwilę Grantaire zastanawiał się tylko, czy nie zrobił czegoś błędnie, aby dać im mylne wrażenie. Czy Enjolras zamierzał go za to zabić? Albo gorzej, tak po prostu zakończyć ich znajomość?

Cholera, przecież Grantaire nie zrobił tego na umyślnie, _naprawdę._

– Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – zapytał, siląc się na swobodę.

Courfeyrac uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Och, daj spokój! Dobrze wiemy, że się umawiacie. Nie musicie wciąż chować tego w sekrecie, co było swoją drogą niezwykle nieuprzejme, bo jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi, powinniście byli sami nam powiedzieć.

Grantaire rozdziawił własne usta i chciał powiedzieć coś mądrego.

Niestety chcieć, a móc stanowiło w tamtym wypadku ogromną różnicę.

– Ja... My wcale, źle zrozumieliście. Enjolras i ja... My nigdy...

Wreszcie brunet podniósł wzrok, aby napotkać niebieskie oczy pełne ciekawości i czegoś jeszcze, co dla chłopaka było tajemnicą. Blondyn przesunął dłoń po stoliku i Grantairowi niemal się wydawało, że Enjolras chce faktycznie złapać jego rękę pokrzepiająco, ale cofnął ją automatycznie, przez co Enjolras, ich nieustraszony lider, faktycznie się speszył i Grantaire naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać, a nawet nie wiedział, czy chciał je mieć.

– Grantaire, nie musisz... – zaczął Enjolras miękko.

Ale ciemnowłosy już go nie słuchał, a jedynie ugryzł się w język, aby zebrać myśli, po czym wyswobodził narząd mowy i przemówił w stronę Courfa zdecydowanie.

– Nie umawiamy się – stwierdził twardo. – Nigdy się nie umawialiśmy. Co wam przyszło do głowy? Jesteśmy jak ogień i woda. Prędzej byśmy się pozabijali.

W pokoju zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza, kiedy Jehan i Courfeyrac wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a Enjolras przygryzł dolną wargę niemal do krwi.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, a jego głos niemal się trząsł i Grantaire nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie słyszał blondyna w takim stanie z byle powodu, drobnego nieporozumienia. R tylko pomyślał, że nie przeżyłby, gdyby z przyczyny tak błahej ich przyjaźń została zapomniana i tylko przeklął się w duchu za nie ucięcie tego tematu szybciej.

Skrzywił się lekko i spojrzał na blondyna przepraszająco.

– To, co mówię. _Przepraszam._ Nie sądziłem, że oni...

– Zrywasz ze mną? – zapytał tak cicho Enjolras, że Grantaire nie był całkowicie pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. W kącikach jasnoniebieskich, zazwyczaj lśniących pasją oczu pojawiły się zaczątki czegoś, co przypominało łzy.

Grantaire wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Enjolras cokolwiek do niego czuł, czemu miałby? Brunet przedstawiał się podobnie do marginesu społecznego, wciąż pił i jedynie perspektywa lepszej przyszłości po studiach mogła dawać mu jakiekolwiek nadzieje. Nie był również we własnym mniemaniu wyjątkowo urodziwy, więc dlaczego, wśród wszystkich ludzi, mógłby zrobić na Enjolrasie jakiekolwiek wrażenie? Enjolrasie, który wyglądał jak olimpijski bóg i również zachowywał się godnie takiego. Choćby Grantaire bardzo się starał, to nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu.

Brunet otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, po czym je zamknął i zastanawiał się, czy nie była to jakaś perfidna próba dowiedzenia się, czy skrajnie irracjonalna sytuacja powstrzyma go od cynicznego podejścia oraz ironicznych komentarzy.

Enjolras jedynie zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej i wyszeptał:

– _Proszę,_ nie zrywaj ze mną.

W tamtym momencie wszyscy w pokoju mieli ochotę przytulić Emjolrasa, jednak nikt się nie ruszył. Grantaire wypuścił powietrze, o którego wstrzymywaniu nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Jedną ręką przeczesał włosy, które znajdowały się w zupełnym nieładzie i postarał się sklecić sensowne zdanie, jakiego zakończenie zdawało się nikogo nie interesować.

– To nie...

– Nie mów, że to nie moja wina – przerwał mu Enjolras, który wyglądał na _zranionego._ To właśnie Grantaire'a ni stąd ni zowąd uderzyło. Blondyn nigdy nie był nerwowy w obliczu problemów, żałobę przeżywał z podniesioną głową, aby stanowić wzór dla innych, prowadzić ludzi. _Był silny_. W tamtym momencie zaś, zachowywał się, jak gdyby utracił pewny grunt pod stopami. Kciukiem starł pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła po jego bladym policzku. – To musi być moja wina – stwierdził gorzko. – To _zawsze_ jest moja wina. Co zrobiłem? Naprawię to, przysięgam – powiedział i wymusił uśmiech na swojej pięknej twarzy, a Grantaire'a zabolało serce.

Brunet przełknął slinę i pokręcił głową.

– Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, ja naprawdę... Nie mam pojęcia, Enjolras.

– Myślę, że powinienem stąd wyjść – oznajmił nagle Enjolras i wstał. Obrócił się na pięcie, ponieważ nie miał w tamtym momencie na tyle siły, aby spojrzeć w oczy któremukolwiek ze swoich przyjaciół. – J–ja, przepraszam – szepnął jeszcze, zanim trzasnęły drzwi.

Tyle wynikło z głupiej propozycji oglądania romansu. Grantaire z ogłupieniem wpatrywał się w drzwi wyjściowe, a chaotyczne myśli przechodziły na wskroś jego umysłu, przyprawiając chłopaka o ból głowy.

Brunet powoli odwrócił się w stronę swoich towarzyszy, o których obecności w pewnym momencie zapomniał. Z niepokojem stwierdził, że Courfeyrac wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć, a Jehan był niemniej przejęty, niż on sam.

– Coś ty narobił? – zapytał Courf ze zmarszczonymi mocno brwiami. – Enjolras przez ciebie płakał. _Enjolras._ A on zdecydowanie nie robi tego często. Wszystko dlatego, że nie chciałeś przyznać się do związku? Przed nami?

– To nie tak... Ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem, Courf – wyjąkał Grantaire. – Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że Enjolras mógłby chcieć...

Jehan nagle poderwał głowę do góry, niby uświadamiając sobie jakąś poważniejszą prawdę i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku.

Courfeyrac popatrzył na niego troskliwie, lecz miał niezrozumienie w oczach.

– Tak – zgodził się powoli, czekając na dalsze wytłumaczenie.

– Nie rozumiesz – stwierdził fakt oczywisty Johan, zaciskając lekko różowe usta. – Jesteśmy tu od dwóch dni. Enjolras zapewne wyszedł z budynku bezmyślnie i za parę minut zgubi się wśród ulic o pokrewnych nazwach i jeszcze bardziej podobnych budynkach, a ostatnie, czego będzie chciał, to używać telefonu z prośbą o pomoc, kiedy wróci mu całkowity pokład dumy – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Grantaire'a. – Znajdź go. Przeproś. Teraz.

Brunet zareagował na zarządzenie automatycznie. Nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał, aby ich poeta był taki zaborczy. Również wizja Enjolrasa, błąkającego się samego po ulicach Nowego Jorku nocą, przedstawiała się zupełnie nieatrakcyjnie.

Także, parę sekund później, Grantaire wybiegł z klatki schodowej, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu złotych włosów i czerwonego swetra ( _kto w ogóle w środku lata nosi swetry?_ ), co teoretycznie nie powinno być tak trudnym zadaniem.

Ale w tamtym momencie dopiero zaczął się prawdziwie skomplikowany proces. Brunet wyjął telefon komórkowy i wykręcił numer Enjolrasa, przemierzając alejki, przyglądając się poszczególnym ludziom, zaglądając w różnorakie uliczki. Był pewien, że przekroczył liczbę dwudziestu połączeń, lecz wciąż nie przestawał biec.

Postanowił odwiedzić wszystkie miejsca, które zwiedzali. Wbrew pozorom, nie było ich dużo, a dawały Grantaire'owi większą nadzieję na odnalezienie chłopaka. Skończył w szerokim Central Parku, gdzie wieczorne lampy lśniły tajemniczo w ciemnościach, jednak ławki naokoło fontanny okazały się puste i brunet westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Cholera.

Wtedy właśnie dostrzegł fragment czerwonego materiału i postać, która leżała spokojnie na murku otaczającym pokaźniej wielkości fontannę. Grantaire odetchnął z ulgą i powoli podszedł do swojego przyjaciela – czy też, jak się okazało, chłopaka. Obserwował, jak Enjolras usiadł, zauważając towarzystwo, lecz nie chciał skrzyżować z nim wzroku.

Grantaire zrobił to, co wychodziło im najlepiej, jakby tamten dzień był kolejną, przypadkową kłótnią na temat odmiennych poglądów. Usiadł ramię w ramię z Enjolrasem i wyszeptał:

– Przepraszam.

Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, kontynuował:

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteśmy razem – stwierdził i niemal zaśmiał się do własnych słów, chociaż wcale nie był rozbawiony. – Słyszysz jak idiotycznie to brzmi? Nie miałem pojęcia. Pewnie nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mógłbyś tego chcieć... Chcieć mnie.

Enjolras bawił się końcówką złotego loka nerwowo.

– Nie wiedziałeś? – zapytał słabo. – Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

– Może po prostu jestem niespełna rozumu.

Słaby uśmiech wypłynął na twarz blondyna.

– Nie mogę się nie zgodzić – odparł.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy parę długich minut, kiedy Grantaire objął Enjolrasa ramieniem, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie, ponieważ w tamtym momencie nie miał już do tego żadnych przeciwwskazań. Głowa blondyna wylądowała na jego ramieniu i Grantaire pomyślał, że było to naprawdę przyjemne uczucie.

– Nigdy się nie całowaliśmy – powiedział po chwili.

– Myślałem, że chcesz to rozegrać powoli.

– Ja?

– Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, faktycznie wydaje się to bezsensowne – przyznał Enjolras. – Ale robiłeś te wszystkie miłe rzeczy. Zawsze zostawałeś do późna u mnie, przynosiłeś mi kawę i później robiłeś śniadanie. Chociaż czasami nie było ci to w ogóle na rękę. Wziąłeś mojego kota do siebie, kiedy wyjeżdżałem do rodziców, chociaż wiem, że masz alergię, a Courfeyrac byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby samemu go przygarnąć. Wyprowadzałeś go _na spacery_. Wiesz, tego nie robi się z kotami, one chodzą własnymi ścieżkami. A raz, kiedy myślałeś, że się zgubił, kompletnie spanikowałeś i później wysłałeś mi to wideo, gdy się znalazł, w którym mówiłeś, że on za mną tęskni i mnie kocha, a ja myślałem, że chodziło ci o... – urwał, chociaż oczywiście sens wypowiedzi pozostawał jasny.

Enjolras myślał, że Grantaire mówił we własnym imieniu i kiedy brunet się nad tym zastanowił, musiał przyznać mu rację, chociaż dopiero w tamtym momencie sobie to całkowicie uświadomił. Naprawdę tęsknił wtedy za Enjolrasem.

Jak mógł sobie wcześniej nie zdać z tego sprawy?

Był beznadziejnie zakochany w ich nieustraszonym liderze od miesięcy.

Enjolras jedynie prychnął gorzko, po czym podjął utracony wątek.

– Teraz to brzmi żałośnie.

Grantaire pokręcił głową delikatnie.

– Wcale nie – stwierdził miękko. – Tęskniłem za tobą. Kocham cię. Nigdy nie pomyślałem o tym w takiej kategorii, bo jesteśmy tacy różni i byłem przekonany, że w najlepszym razie udawało ci się mnie tolerować. Jeżeli w ogóle... Ale podziwiam cię w każdym calu i nie przeżyłbym, gdybyś postanowił urwać naszą znajomość.

Blondyn odsunął się nieznacznie, wyplątując z uścisku, aby spojrzeć w oczy swojemu rozmówcy.

– Więc dlaczego...?

– Nie miałem wtedy jeszcze pojęcia, że jestem w tobie zakochany. Przepraszam.

– Ja ciebie też.

– Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

– Też cię kocham.

Grantaire uśmiechnął się szeroko i pod wpływem impulsu złączył ich wargi w pocałunku, który mógłby odzwierciedlać całą ich relację. Z początku walczyli o dominację, chociaż robili to subtelnie i cały akt był okraszony delikatnością, jakby sprawdzali, na co mogli sobie pozwolić. Tym razem to brunet wygrał i własnym językiem badał wnętrze ust Enjolrasa, chcąc zapamiętać każdy detal, choćby najmniejszy szczegół.

Na końcu Grantaire przygryzł dolną wargę Enjolrasa, lekko i zaczepnie. Ich usta były czerwone, wilgotne, a brunet nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

– Więc...

– Więc – powtórzył Enjolras niepewnie.

– Pomówmy o tym, jak bardzo nie chcę tym razem tego rozgrywać powoli – stwierdził z rozbawieniem i przyciągnął Enjolrasa do kolejnego pocałunku.

Parę minut później obaj leżeli na tym samym murku, Grantaire na Enjolrasie, adorując jego bladą szyję. Brunet ssał delikatną skórę swojego chłopaka – to słowo wciąż brzmiało dziwacznie, a jednak niesamowicie przyjemnie – i dawał mu co najmniej parę powodów, aby blondyn przez najbliższe kilka dni chodził w samych golfach, niezależenie od upału.

Grantaire pomyślał, że mimo wszelkich wcześniejszych nieprzyjemności, był to najlepszy sposób, w jaki do tamtej pory zakończyli kłótnię. _Już wszystko rozumiał._


End file.
